


Hello

by Sam_Haine



Category: Stranger Things RPF
Genre: Dacre's first day on set, Film, M/M, YOUR MOM'S A HOE, meeting on set, stranger things, this is just for fun, whoever complained about the fandom tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Haine/pseuds/Sam_Haine
Summary: Dacre meets Joe the first day on set.





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a story for fun guys. I do not ship these two in real life. Maybe a little but I respect their personal lives and their relationships. FOR YOU SENSITIVE ASS BITCHES WHO COMPLAINED ABOUT THE FANDOM TAG, GO PLAY WITH YOUR FRIGGIN TOYS SOMEWHERE ELSE IF YOU GET TRIGGERED SO DAMN EASILY. ONCE AGAIN, THIS STORY IS JUST FOR FUN.

Hello

 

Dacre has been in and around the film industry for years. Ever since he was a little kid. Of course anyone looking in from the outside would say that that was because of his parents' involvement in film. But, that had maybe ten percent reason to do with it. He just honestly loved anything and everything film or movie related. It was his passion. And he'd been living his dream ever since he'd graduated from WAAPA. From short films to starring in the Power Rangers blockbuster reboot and travelling all over the world; Dacre was glad he could say he did it all. 

And then came Stranger Things. 

He'd been in love with the series ever since he saw it back in 2016. It had everything he absolutely adored; the storytelling, the drama, the production and the superb direction. It all hit a sweet spot for his love of the business and really inspired him to keep going. Which was exactly why he decided to lobby for the part when the Duffers announced the casting call for two series regulars. 

Maybe the g-string had made headlines more than he'd wanted but, whatever; in the space of a day he got the role and it was one of the most extraordinary things that's ever happened to him. He remembers his first day on set. It was Disneyland for him. The set was just as creepy and awesome as it looked on his computer screen. He'd taken a tour of the studio and the place in Atlanta. The monster suits and the Upside Down slime. He didn't even hear Shawn Levy talking next to him- explaining something about the character he was going to play- Billy or something. 

"Oh, Joe- come meet the new guy!" 

Suddenly he's woken out of his reverie by Shawn's light tap on his shoulder. He blinks up and sees the guy who plays the repentant Steve Harrington on the show- Joe Keery, walking up to them. He's dressed in a soft, black sweater that drapes over his lithe frame like a perfect silhouette and light blue jeans that are high-waisted, much like his character's jeans. His hair is stylishly messy and falls into his face in a pretty way that makes Dacre inhale a little sharply. 

He knows about Joe- he's done his research, he's not an amateur. He sees Joe's fame blowing up all over the internet, like a reluctant starboy who's too pretty for his own good. Joe's like the new heartthrob that all the girls love and obsess over and Dacre can clearly see why. As he approaches them, a shy smile on his face, he can see the way the set lights flash off his eyes and they shine like clear whiskey through glass. 

"Hey man." 

He has to look down pointedly to see Joe's hand extending out towards him. They shake hands. 

"Hey, mate." 

His Australian slang comes out and he feels stupid for tacking on the "mate". Joe doesn't look too bothered though. In fact, he looks thrilled, the smile on his smooth lips widening at his accent. He probably just put on some chapstick, Dacre thinks. 

"Oh, you were the red Power Ranger right?" 

Dacre grins bashfully but nods anyway.

"Ah, yeah. I was." 

"That's awesome." Joe indulges while Shawn fucks off somewhere to the side. They're alone now, standing there a little awkwardly but it's a friendly sort of silence. Dacre looks around and sees Natalia Dyer and Charlie Heaton approaching them. He's a bit thankful. He's met them already. 

And Joe's not intimidating, but he's cute. 

Extremely. Cute. 

"Hey guys." Charlie greets and his British accent makes Dacre feel a little less out there. 

"Joe, you've met Dacre." Natalia grins and Joe looks alarmed.

"Oh, I'm sorry- geez, I'm Joe. Didn't even ask your name." He chuckles and Dacre can't help but chuckle as the guy runs his fingers nervously through his hair. It's too endearing. 

"It's cool." He reassures while sticking his hands in his pockets. They all head towards the back room they use for pre-reading scripts before doing any acting. They're supposed to be doing chemistry readings today. Charlie and Natalia and him and Joe. His character according to Matt and Ross, doesn't interact much with the other characters save for Sadie Sink and Joe's characters. The chemistry reading wasn't necessary at times but they decided to do it anyway. 

He sighs as he gets to the room, sitting at the table with the Duffers and Joe. Their scripts are already there waiting for them and he feels himself tense. Yes, he'd been in this industry for a while but he still gets nervous for these things. That was just him. Joe flips through his papers with ease like a pro and he's more impressed than jealous. 

"Okay guys. Whenever you're ready." Matt says, his handy red notebook at hand whole Ross sips his soda. A few quiet seconds pass until Joe starts reading Steve's lines. The scene unfolds at a house party. Steve is angry and upset because of Natalia's character. He's stomping out of the party when he meets Dacre's character; Billy Hargrove.

"Hey pretty boy. Leaving already?" He leers and he blushes. Dammit, this Billy is definitely a smooth fucker he thinks, glancing up at Joe who blushes slightly, biting his lips before replying. 

"Get outta my way." He growls and his voice drops a few octaves, sounding like the Steve Dacre's gotten to know through season one of the show.

Billy is apparently blocking the doorway, glaring down at Steve with hooded eyes. Where the fuck were the Duffers going with this?

"Don't think so. Where's your princess? She ditch you?" He intones and almost snorts at the ticking in Steve's sharp jaw. It's beautiful the way he schools his entire body into the Harrington persona. This is the kind of passion Dacre identifies with.

"It's none of your business, Hargrove." Steve grunts, as Billy corners him against a wall. The set directions say Billy and Steve are agonizingly close now, almost breathing in each other. Dacre adjusts his position a little. He clears his throat and drops his voice lower than Joe's. It's known to make many girls swoon. And he's sure a part of him enjoys this Billy guy. A little too much. 

"She did, didn't she?"

Steve looks away guiltily or something. Joe does the same. Billy blows cigarette smoke in the boy's face and Dacre almost chokes. 

"Well, Harrington, how about we have a little party of our own?" He rasps and Joe looks up at him, pretty eyes wide and dark. Dacre knows he's broken character and suddenly there's a cough from Matt. They both turn to look at the brothers and the thick tension in the room dissipates. Looking back down at the script, Joe's character doesn't do much but glares at Billy- weakly- before walking the other way. 

“Should we put this in the basketball scene?”

The Duffers look impressed and a bit red in the face. 

But then again, so does Joe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. SENSITIVE ASS BITCHES


End file.
